Elements of Autism
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: It is the year 2032 on Earth. A group of "theoretical" scientists run a top secret project. Codename: Project Mirror its goal is interdimensional travel. However, our heroes kind of screwed up and are now in a land of talking ponies. Please send me an art for this one I don't want to keep using the same image. Possible Return?
1. Episode 1 We Fucked Up

Elements of Autism

Episode: 1

We Fucked Up!

It is the year 2032. Mankind is allowing for more "theoretical" science to be funded. One of these group is Project Mirror. A government funded experiment into universal travel.

Evan: Ben how close are we to finishing construction?

Ben: Actually, we are just attaching the final parts. Care to join us?

Evan: I'm on my way!

Evan was the co-founder of Project Mirror along with Ben. He raced to the elevator pad. He plugged in Sb-1 and he vanished in an aura of light.

He arrived in the lab's Sub Basement where the project was. There stood a large circle with wires attached all around the base. Evan walked close to the control panel where Ben was.

Evan: Isn't this great Ben! Our life's work is almost near completion.

Ben: I know! it has been a long time coming indeed.

Billy: Hey Ben! We are ready to fire her up!

Evan: Excellent! Let's start her up!

Ben: Indeed let's begin.

Ben moved levers slowly to charge the gate. As he did a part of the panel slid open revealing a glass case. In the case was a large red button.

Ben: All systems go!

Evan: In 3…2…1…Now!

Evan lifted the case and pressed the button. There was a hum and a large opening appeared inside the gate structure.

Evan: It works!

Ben: Incredible!

Billy: Finally

Sam and Matthew: Took long enough but it was worth it!

Suddenly, a large bang erupted from the gate. The opening was destabilizing and had become a vacuum as it tried to close itself.

Evan: We need to shut it down!

He tried everything to power it down but the controls were fried.

Ben: Everyone grab hold of something!

Soon all of them were grabbing on to what they could. Suddenly the pull was too strong. Ben was getting pulled in.

Evan: Ben!

He reached out, but he lost his grip and fell through the vortex.

Ben: Evan! Wooah!

Suddenly Ben was pulled in. After a few more seconds, everyone else got sucked in. The Vortex let out a final loud bang and closed shut.

What has happened to our heroes? Where have they gone? Will they be able to make it back?! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Episode 2 A New Land

Adventures in Equestria

Episode 2:

A new Land

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z…Err Adventures in Equestria. Our heroes turned on Project Mirror. However the machine fucked up and sucked them into a vortex. Where are they now? Let's find out shall we?

All of our heroes were sucked into the vortex. However, a box like object hit them. Leaving them all unconscious. Until now!

Evan slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw grass and trees.

Evan: ouch, my head. Where is the lab? Where am I?!

Evan reached to rub his head to relieve his pain. However he touched a strong object protruding from his head.

Evan: Did I break a bone?

Evan saw a small pond.

Evan: I could use a drink.

He walked over and gasped. He was a tall equine with a horn and large wings. On his hooves were silver bands with blood red pearls. He even was colored black and red.

Evan: Holy Shit! Though to be fair…different dimensions must mean different forms of the same person.

He turned around and saw his friends were still unconscious.

Evan: hmmm…I need to get me some help. After all, this forest doesn't look the safest.

Evan saw a light through the trees.

Evan: That must be an exit!

He followed the light and saw a large farm.

Evan: Help! Help! My friends are hurt!

He saw some people turn towards his direction and start running up in his direction. Two ponies one red one tan walked up to him.

Tan pony: Where are your friends!

Evan: There in a clearing. Follow me!

The three ran back to the clearing where the rest of the group was still unconscious.

Tan Pony: What happened to yawl anyway?

Evan: I'll explain once they wake up. However, we need to get them somewhere safe until then.

Red Pony: Eeeyup

The three spent some time hauling the other members of Project Mirror into the barn. Once they were finished they had an apple filled snack.

Tan Pony: So, now that we've helped you…What is your name?

Evan: Well my name is….

He stopped to think of a name that would fit into this world's logic. After a while he had found a name to use.

Evan: My name is Sanguine Blade.

Tan Pony: That's a nice name.

Tan Pony: Well I'm Apple Jack and this big fella here is Big Macintosh.

Big Mac: yep

Sanguine: Well it's a pleasure to meet you two. Do you know where I am?

Apple Jack: Did you hit your head? This is Sweet Apple Acres!

Sanguine: Actually…Yes we ran into something in the forest while taking a break from our travel. We got hit in the head really badly.

Apple jack: Well do you know anything besides your name?

Sanguine shook his head trying to look realistic.

Apple Jack: Well you can all stay in the barn tonight. Tomorrow I will take you to someone who can help you with knowledge.

Sanguine: Thank you. Both of you.

Sanguine walked into the barn and laid down in a patch of hey in the loft.

Sanguine: It might not be as comfortable as my own bed but it will have to do until we can get some proper accommodations.

Sanguine took a quick look at his friends and then shut his eyes to sleep.

Will our heroes get there answers? Will they be able to blend in? And will they get to the bottom of how they got here? Find out Next Time….


	3. Episode 3 Another Awakens

Episode: 3

Another Awakens

It was dawn on Sweet Apple Acres. Sanguine was waking up on his makeshift bed. He climbed down to see Ben waking up.

Sanguine: You are awake!

Ben: Evan is that you?!

He said as he rubbed the dust from his eyes. Then he saw the pony he was talking to.

Ben: What's going on?! Why do you sound like my friend?!

Sanguine: It's me Ben. I am Evan! It was this world that changed our forms.

Ben looked himself over.

Ben: I see!

Sanguine: Anyway you need a new name!

Ben: Very well I am Ben Recluse!

Sanguine: Good let's get going!

The two stepped out of the barn into the sunlight. There was Apple Jack.

Apple Jack: Hey there you two!

Sanguine: Hi Apple Jack!

Apple Jack: Are you ready to see my friend?

Sanguine: Yes we are!

The two walked over to the castle on the other side of town. They walked into a room with a purple unicorn mare sitting on a stone throne.

Apple Jack: Hi Twilight!

Twilight: Hi A.J.! Who are you two?!

Sanguine: We will explain! First we need to bring our friends here! They are out cold and we need them to be awake until we explain.

Twilight: Very Well! There is a room upstairs they can sleep there.

The group quickly grabbed the others and then they all fell fast asleep from a long day of work.

Stay Tuned…


	4. Episode 4 A Lot of Explaining to Do

Episode: 4

A Day in PonyVille

Last time on Dragon Ball Z err Adventures in Equestria…our band of heroes had successfully found a place to stay. However, they must find out how to blend in. So as to not be interrupted while they tried to fix the dilemma…

It was a new morning in PonyVille. Sanguine and Recluse were awaking. Only to see their friends awaking as well.

Sanguine: Finally! Are you all ok?!

Matthew: Ouch, my head hurts.

Sam: Mine too!

Billy: At least not too much went wrong.

They looked at each other then again and again.

Matthew, Sam and Billy: What's going on!?

Sanguine: We landed in this world when the gate destabilized.

Sanguine: Yes! However, we must get accustomed to this. After all, it will take a while to rebuild the gate.

Ben: Indeed now let us introduce you to our gracious host.

The group walked downstairs to the Throne Room. Their sat a group of equines chatting away.

Sanguine: Ahem!

The group turned round and saw the equines.

Twilight: Hello Sanguine! Looks like you friends finally woke up!

Apple Jack: Ya! Now could you please explain more now that you are all awake?

Sanguine: Gladly, you see we come from the planet Earth/ Terra/Gaia our planet has many names. Anyway, in our world it's the year 2032 A.D. our world is under the control of two major factions well four but they don't matter as much. Our faction is the Democratic Alliance and other is the East union.

Ben: Both sides have been at war for many decades. Both sides wanted an advantage hiring any experimental scientists they could afford. We were testing ideas for something great. Inter Dimensional Travel was our passion. So we were hired by the Democratic Alliance.

Sanguine: We were going to use it to go to a new dimension to get away from the war. However, the alliance demanded we give work on one for them as well before we left. Allegedly, they were going to use it to flee refugees and to evacuate the alliance off world before our home was drained of habitable land.

Ben: In actuality, they wanted to conquer other land. As well as use more advanced world's weapons and soldiers to annihilate the entire Eastern Union. Killing over 3.5 Billion people in the process.

Twilight was starting to tear up.

Twilight: What happened?

Sanguine: Our plan was to build the device of course. However we were going to first find a world we wanted to hide in. Then, we were to destroy the portal so the Democratic Alliance couldn't use their evil plans.

Ben: Unfortunately, we might have made a few errors in calculations and design. The gate destabilized on its first run. The gate sucked us in then collapsed in on itself. Then we ended up here.

Sanguine: Wait! I remember something else. Before we were knocked unconscious there was this fast…blue blurry object. It must have hit us in the dimensional rift.

Twilight: Okay. So that's who you are?

The two nodded.

Rainbow Dash: Well…Why do you want to build this device again?

Sanguine: Well…it would just be fun! However, now that I think about it…this is the kinda place we would want to settle down in?

Ben: Well, why don't we stay?

Sanguine thought about it really hard. Then he answered.

Sanguine: Well fine! Let's stay here! However, we will need to find out more about our forms.

Twilight: Well two of you are alicorns. There is a unicorn a Pegasus and an earth pony.

Sanguine: What is an alicorn?

Twilight: They are the guardians of this nation. You two probably shouldn't go about town too much.

Sanguine: Well then it's about time the rest of our group come up with new names.

Matthew: new names?

Ben: Yes these ponies have a different naming style. I'm Ben recluse and Evan is Sanguine Blade.

Matthew: Very well, call me Blue Blazer. It seems to fit with my color.

Billy: I'll go with Blank Stare. Since my eyes are so white.

Sam: I shall be Insane Pie. Because I don't always have the same stable mind in every situation.

Sanguine: Very well, you must find us a new area to establish a new home for us. Learn more about this world. We need to learn and channel our new abilities in these bodies.

Matthew: I will go do some research. I'll go to the library.

Billy: I guess the two of us will find a place to begin construction of a new home.

So everyone got to work. However those adventures must be saved for later. Stay tuned…


	5. Episode 5 Recluse and Sanguine Train

Episode: 5

Ben and Sanguine Train

Last time on Adventures in Equestria…Our entire group has accepted their new world as their new home. However, now that they are alicorns, Ben and Evan must hone their abilities. Let us see how it goes…

Twilight: All right you two! As the only alicorn who is available to do so. I will teach you how to use your new abilities.

Sanguine: Very well!

Ben: Indeed! Let's do this!

Twilight: Let's start with simple levitation.

Twilight lifted a small object towards them. A small rock.

Twilight: I want you to focus carefully and lift that object.

The two nodded. Sanguine thought carefully. The rock floated and turned around in the air. Then he set it back down.

Twilight: Well done!

Sanguine: It's odd I acted as if the magic was in my human hand.

Ben: my turn!

Ben focused on the stone. He lifted it, spun it slowly then set the stone down in front of Twilight.

Twilight: Wow! You two seem to have extreme amounts of potential magic.

Stallions: Thank you!

Twilight: Let's try something a little harder.

Twilight fired a magic beam.

Sanguine: A magic blast! That seems easy enough!

He focused carefully then a beam of black and red shot out. It hit a wall and bore a hole.

Sanguine: Oh sorry!

Twilight: Well! You seem to have lots and lots of magic! How is that possible?!

Sanguine: Well maybe it's because of our intellect back on our world. Or perhaps the rift gave us some of its P.E.

Twilight: Physical exercise has nothing to do with magic?!

Ben: No not that P.E.! He means Potential Energy.

Sanguine: Exactly! We went through a super powerful rift in reality unprotected. Too much and it could have maybe killed us. Too little and we could've been destroyed mid travel.

Twilight: I see! You traveled through unstable and unpredictable energy and it must have tried to unsuccessfully absorb you by filling you with energy. However, it didn't add enough before you exited the rift.

Sanguine: well! This is going to be fun!

Twilight: Let's continue. Now I'm going to teach you teleportation. Focus on a place you know. Then focus on here to get back.

The two closed their eyes, thought hard, and then vanished. Then they reappeared.

Twilight: Where did you go if I may ask?

Sanguine: I went to the clearing where we arrived.

Ben: I thought about Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight: My! That was a long way to travel for your first time! Great Work!

The two smiled happily.

Twilight: Well it's getting late you should get to bed.

Sanguine: Thank you Miss Twilight!

Ben: Indeed we are grateful!

The two vanished in a cloud and they arrived back at their bedroom.

Sanguine: Well, we can hear what our friends learned later. Now we must get some rest.

Ben: Very well.

So the two fell off to sleep waiting to hear of their friends adventures. However those stories will have to wait. So, stay tuned…


	6. Episode 6 Blazer and the Library

Episode 6

Matthew and the Library

Last time on Adventures in Equestria. Matthew decided to learn more about the world. Let's see what he was able to learn shall we?

Blue Blazer came to a large set of doors. He opened them and his eyes popped wide with excitement. There were rows and rows of books stretching from the floor to the ceiling.

Blue Blazer: Wow! This place reminds me of the Great Library at the facility.

He read many and many books. After a while, he found out about his race the earth ponies. Apparently, they were strong by nature but couldn't fly or do magic.

Blue Blazer: Well, better make the best of my body's abilities.

He continued on learning everything from the battle of the sisters to how cloud manipulation occurred by the Pegasus ponies. After many hours, Matthew believed to have all he needed.

Blue Blazer: Yawn. Well I must get to bed.

He stumbled tiredly upstairs. He entered the bedroom and saw Sanguine and Ben asleep. He stepped into bed and fell asleep.

What will Ben and Sam have done? What was their experience? Stay tuned for more…


	7. Episode 7 Insane and Blank's Job

Episode: 7

Sam and Billy go Land Hunting.

Last time on Adventures in Equestria. Sam and Billy were off to find a place for a new headquarters for the rest of the group. Well, let us see their adventure shall we?

Blank Stare and Insane Pie walked around the edge of the town. They were looking for a new place for their home in this world.

Insane Pie: Well, where should we look for a new home?

Blank Stare: Well, I think it should be somewhere secluded. Somewhere we could not be constantly bothered. Somewhere that no normal pony would go.

Insane Pie: Why not that clearing in the forest?!

Blank Stare: That's It! We can use the clearing it was very large after all!

Insane Pie: Well let's get goin!

The two raced to the clearing in the EverFree forest. They arrived soon in the clearing. The area was near a thinner patch of the forest and was flat and empty.

Blank Stare: Well we need to draw out an outline for the building.

Insane: Here! I found some sticks let's get drawing!

The two outlined a large castle like structure. It was about the size of Twilight's home in size but just tall enough to peek over the woods to see PonyVille.

Blank: Well that should be plenty big. Enough space for bedrooms, a large library, an observatory spire and a Great Hall for honored guests and thrones of our own.

Insane Pie: I can't wait to get to work on it!

Blank Stare: Well we must head back to get to Twilight's castle and get some sleep.

The two raced back to the castle and tip toed up to the room they were staying in. There was everyone else already in a deep sleep. The two stumbled into their beds and then fell asleep right before they landed on the mattresses.


	8. Episode 8 The New Mystery Elements

Episode: 8

The New Mystery Elements

Last time on Adventures in Equestria. The gang from Project Mirror had finally made preparations for their new lives. Now what is going to happen? Let's find out…

It was a beautiful morning in Equestria. Sanguine and the gang awoke well rested and ready for the day.

Sanguine: yawn. Morning everyone! How did the missions go?

Blue Blazer: I learned all we need to blend in.

Insane Pie: We found a place for a small castle for us to live in.

Blank Stare: Indeed we did. However it will take a while to build.

Ben: Not true!

Sanguine: Indeed! We have been learning magic and our magic could help quicken construction!

Blue Blazer: Okay! That is much better I didn't want to have to spend months building our home!

Twilight: Morning all!

All but Twilight: Morning!

Twilight: Come down let's have breakfast!

The group walked downstairs and saw some delicious food. Everyone had a delicious breakfast and started a conversation.

Twilight: So! Where are you going to live?!

Blank Stare: That clearing was large. Big enough for our own castle! So that's where we are building our own castle!

Twilight was surprised.

Twilight: You're are going to build a castle?!

Insane: It will be far into the EverFree but maybe we can put some sort of cloak on it!

Twilight: That is brilliant!

Sanguine: Well he was one of our lead engineers for our "Gate" so he does know his stuff.

Twilight: I will help you when you get started!

Matthew: Well, we have another matter to attend to.

Ben: Speak up Matthew!

Matthew: Well I was learning about something called the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight: Oh! We already found those!

Matthew: Indeed! However I found something interesting. There was something hidden in Lemon juice.

Twilight: Lemon Juice?!

Matthew: Yes it said something like this:

 _Dear reader,_

 _If you are reading this, then you are quite smart whoever you are. There is something I kept secret. In the woods that are unbound. New elements shall be found. However, you will see it is only used by those not of the land of ponies._

Twilight: Wow! New elements! We must find them!

Sanguine: Yes we must!

The group set off into the EverFree. They arrived back at the clearing.

Twilight: We need to look around carefully! There could be a clue somewhere!

The group searched high and low. Sanguine was looking around when he tripped.

Sanguine: Ow! What is this!

He dusted himself off and looked. There was a small hoof print in a stone. He put his hoof in and there was a grinding sound in the floor. The ground parted and there was a large stone staircase.

Sanguine: This Way!

The group walked in and found a large stone door. In the door were five hoof prints.

Ben: This must require all of us to open it!

The group each put a hoof in. The door shook and rolled out of the way.

Sanguine: Well that was easy!

The group continued and found a large stone circle. Cut from the rock. Inside were five gemstones!

Matthew: we found them!

Twilight: Yes!

The group approached the circle. The gems floated out and shattered. Then they floated over in circles to the group. There was an inscription in the wall.

 _The spirit of Knowledge shall be a foreigner in black and red skin._

 _The spirit of Determination shall be a foreigner in blue skin._

 _The spirit of Creativity shall be a light blue alicorn._

 _The spirit of Strength shall have eyes of pure white._

 _The spirit of Perseverance shall be not the most stable in mind._

The gems flew over to their respective owners. They glowed in a bright flash of light. Then, they collapsed to the floor. Then they came to.

Sanguine: Is everyone ok!

Ben: Yes!

Blue Blazer: I'm alright!

Blank: Me too!

Insane: Me three!

Twilight: The elements…

Twilight pointed at them. Sanguine had a clockwise swastika on a medallion. Ben had a lightbulb with flames around it on a medallion. Blue Blazer had a fist on a medallion. Blank Stare had an omega medallion. Insane Pie had a turtle like symbol medallion.

Twilight: Well what should we call these elements?

Sanguine: The Elements of Gaia!

Blank Stare: The elements of Autism

All: No Blank Stare!

Blank Stare: I'm calling them that!

Twilight: I think we go with the Elements of the Traveler!

Ben: I like it!

Sanguine: As do I! Very well we bare the Elements of the Traveler!

Suddenly the ground shook. They ran out to see a castle forming where the lines had been. Soon, there stood a tall castle.

Sanguine: Yes! We have our own castle!

Inside was everything that Blank and Insane had planned. A library was inside an observatory spire, bedrooms and of course a Great Hall with five thrones.

Twilight: Well I guess you found your home?

All: Yes we have!

And so with a new home and a new ally, the group can now enjoy this new land. What adventures shall they have? What enemies shall they face? What new places are there to see? Stay tuned…


	9. Episode 9 The Doctor Arrives

Episode: 9

The Doctor Arrives

It was a beautiful morning in Equestria. Our traveling heroes were talking in their new castle. They were sitting in the Great Hall.

Sanguine: So, what is the next thing we should do?

Ben: Well…I say we try to find out more about that box that hit us.

Blue Blazer: Indeed, we need to get to the bottom of that mysterious object that knocked out in the rift.

Sanguine: Well two of us still can't leave this place yet.

Ben: After all, we are a double anomaly in this world.

Blue Blazer: How are you a double anomaly?

Sanguine: We are alicorns. Even though, it is a position earned according to Twilight. Secondly, said position is only given to females.

Blank Stare: Seems a little sexist doesn't it?

Insane: It's the normal of this world. We can't exactly question foreign customs in a world we are not from.

Blank: Oh Fine!

Blue Blazer: I guess we will go scouting for that box.

So the three left to inspect the area around the village. Suddenly a loud sound was emitting through the air.

Blue Blazer: What is that?!

Then a blue box appeared.

Blank Stare: Well let's get whoever is in that!

The door opened and two ponies stepped out of the box.

Pony 1: Well, let's get our location sorted out.

Pony 2: Well Doctor, I believe this is PonyVille.

Blue Blazer: Stop right there!

The three appeared in front of them from the forest.

Pony 2: Doctor! Who are these people?!

Doctor: Stay behind me Derpy!

Blank Stare: We need you to come with us. You two have a lot of explain to do back at the castle.

Doctor: Oh! Are you working in twilight's castle?

Insane: No. there is a new one in the Everfree.

Doctor: Well lead the way.

The three brought the two newcomers to the Castle of the Travelers. They brought them into the hall where Sanguine and Ben were.

Sanguine: Well guys what do you have to report? Wait…Who are these two.

Blank Stare: These two were in the box. The one that hit us!

Doctor: Oh my new castle! Who are you five?!

Sanguine: We were dimensional travelers. Now we live here.

Doctor: Where are you from?

Ben: Earth year 2032 A.D.

Doctor: Wow! But what did I do?

Sanguine: You knocked us unconscious in the Dimensional Rift.

Doctor: Oh! Allow me to explain. We were traveling around and your rift tried to suck us through. So we closed it as quickly as possible.

Ben: You did what?!

Sanguine: So! Not only did you knock us unconscious, but you are the reason our gate failed in the first place!

Derpy: We are so sorry! Don't hurt him!

The group pondered.

Blank: We will let you go…after a solid you do for us.

Doctor: Oh is that all! Well what solid do you want?!

Sanguine rose up from his throne.

Sanguine: You must take us with you!

Doctor: Take you where?!

Ben: Don't play dumb. We know you can at least travel though space. So, you are taking us with you on an adventure.

Doctor: Or What?!

Sanguine: Well we can simply take you out with force and magic or we could make you go through the hell that is the legal system.

Doctor: Fair enough, fine I will take you with us. So who is going?

Sanguine: Me and ben as well as our expert on this world Blue Blazer.

Blank Stare: Why can't we go?!

Sanguine: We need you to stay and learn more. As well, you now have the castle to yourself for a while. Enjoy!

So the three set off to the mysterious box. However, their adventure is worth another story. Stay tuned…


	10. Episode 10 Space Time Tom Fuckery I

Episode: 10

Space Time Tom Fuckery Part 1

Last time on Elements of Autism err…Adventures in Equestria. Our heroes found the culprit who knocked them all unconscious in the rift. The group decided to forgive Doctor Whooves after he takes Sanguine, Blazer and Recluse on a journey in his blue box.

The group arrived back at the mysterious blue box.

Doctor: Here is my box that hit you.

Sanguine: How does it work?

Doctor: Well come inside.

The Doctor opened the door and he and Ditzy walked inside. The rest of the group walked in and were stunned at this contraption.

Doctor: Welcome to the TARDIS! It stands for-

Sanguine: Time and relative dimension in space.

Doctor: How did you know that?

Blazer: in our world. Your adventures Doctor are a British TV series at least that's what we know. As Americans we have no idea what brits get up to.

Doctor: What year are you from again?

Ben: 2036 A.D.

Doctor: oh I guess I never visited there. Don't make many appearances in the United States.

Sanguine: So are we going to?

Doctor: You tell me. You wanted to come right?

Ben: Blazer you studied the pony lore. Any Ideas.

Blazer: A lot of that stuff is vague and we shouldn't mess with the pass.

Ben: How about the future then?

Doctor: very well. The future it is!

The Doctor ran around a console moving levers, pushing buttons and the sort. They heard the typical TARDIS hum as they were whisked off into the future. After about a minute, the TARDIS stopped humming and there was a thud.

Doctor: Well we are here.

Sanguine: What date is this?

The Doctor checked his control panel.

Doctor: We are in the year 2123. Over a millennium from whence we left.

Sanguine: Well let us go take a look.

The group opened the door and saw a large metallic hallway.

Blazer: It seems empty.

The group walked out and were suddenly held at magic point by a group of guards. A tall alicorn figure walked up to them.

Alicorn: Who are you?

Sanguine and Ben opened their wings.

Sanguine: Guess we aren't the only alicorns round here.

A second tall female alicorn walked up. She eyed the group and her gaze stopped on the Doctor.

Celestia: Luna calm down. The Doctor is with them!

The alicorn and her guards stood down.

Luna: Oh, sorry sister. Good to see you again Doctor. We need really your help actually.


	11. Episode 11 Space Time Tom Fuckery II

Adventures of Equestria

Episode 11

Space Time Tom Fuckery II

Last time, our heroes took a trip in the TARDIS. They find themselves in the year 2123. However Celestia and Luna have now called upon the Doctor to help with a mysterious threat.

Doctor: What is the problem your highness?

Celestia: We must talk in my chambers. They could have spies here.

Doctor: Very well Allons-y!

Luna: Just a moment! Who are those three?

Sanguine: We shall explain ourselves once we are able to. However, I believe this threat is more important. I can assure you we will not harm you.

Luna: Alright. Let us hurry!

The group followed the sisters to Celestia's chambers.

Ditzy: So, what has happened?

Celestia: We have been invaded by some strange machines. They call themselves "The Cyber Ponies" and they have taken the throne from us. They are using a loyal few to keep any pony from noticing until they have enough soldiers to take over the land!

Sanguine: Cyber Ponies? They do not seem that tough.

Luna: They weren't at first. However, they have grown in number so just the two of us can't simply fight all of them.

Doctor: How many Cyber Ponies are here?

Celestia: One thousand. The guards outnumber them but their weapons and armor outclass ours.

Doctor: Right! So let's get to work! Knowing them their commander resides somewhere big and important. So, the main force will most likely be in the Throne Room.

Luna: Yes there have been more there. However, there is a complication. They have Twilight in the dungeon and her friends.

Doctor: Well that definitely is a problem. We must divide and conquer. You two will come with me and Ditzy to the Throne room. While these three take back Twilight and her friends.

Sanguine: Well I guess it would be fun helping save the future.

Ben: If we were going to live anywhere you know conflict is unavoidable.

Blazer: Ok! Let's get to it.

The three darted off towards the dungeon. While the Doctor, Ditzy and the princesses moved towards the Throne Room.

 _Group A_

Sanguine: So there is the dungeon.

The trio spotted four ponies that seemed very robotic

Blazer: What is the plan?

Sanguine: Well we have two options. Option one we simply take out the guards and head for the dungeon hooves a blazing.

Ben: We probably don't want to fight unless we need to. We don't need more guards coming here. So what is option two?

Sanguine: Option two is more magic straining. Recluse and I have trained in magic. So, we could use a temporary cloak on us. It will keep us physically invisible but if we bump something they will feel it.

Blazer: I vote for option two.

Ben: As do I

Sanguine: Ok get ready.

Sanguine's horn lit up as a black and red orb formed on his horn. The group was surrounded by a sphere then the sphere vanished.

Sanguine: It worked. Now let us go.

The group sneaked carefully past he guards and down the stairs. They quickly darted down the spiral stairs hoping to find their friends in one piece.

 _Group B_

Doctor: So princesses, how long has this been going on?

Celestia: It was a slow process over about a year. Their loyal pony knocked us out and tried to imprison us. We managed to get to my chambers and seal the door with a barrier. They have been growing their troops ever since.

Ditzy: They have been able to keep themselves unseen for so long?

Luna: Anyone who sees them is turned into a cyber pony.

Doctor: I see. They are indeed stubborn. I just did not expect them to survive from when I fought them the first time.

Celestia: I see some guards up ahead.

The group peaked from around the corner. Between them and the throne room stood many cyber ponies. Some patrolling others standing guard at the door.

Doctor: Well it looks like we won't be able to get in without a fight or a distraction. I have an idea on getting me and ditzy inside. Ditzy come with me!

The two walked up to the door where the guards were.

Cyber Pony: Halt. You are not cyber ponies you will be taken to the cyber commander for judgment.

Doctor: Okay! Take us to you leader.

The two were taken inside by the guards while the rest stayed at their posts.

Celestia: I sure hope the Doctor will be successful.

Luna: As do I sister.

 _Group A_

The group had made it to the dungeon entrance. They sneaked passed the guards and locked the door with the keys they swiped.

Ben: Okay Sanguine you can drop the invisibility.

The barrier dropped and Sanguine was slightly sweaty.

Sanguine: I'm glad that is over. I need to learn how to better control the amount of magic I use in spells.

Blazer: Now let's get our friends. Or the future versions of our friends.

The group walked on to a locked door. Sanguine knocked on the door.

Sanguine: Hello? Any ponies in their?

He whispered softly.

…: Yes there are! Are you here to save us?

Sanguine: That depends. Who are you?

Twilight: I am princess Twilight. My friends and I got captured.

Sanguine put the key in the lock and opened the door. Twilight and her friends were sitting in the center of the room.

Twilight: Sanguine? Is that you?

Sanguine: You know any other black and red alicorns?

Twilight's eyes popped wide open as she hugged her friends.

Twilight: How did you get here?

Ben: A stallion called the Doctor brought us to the future.

Twilight: The Doctor! He is here to help us?

Blazer: Ahem, we are here too. Now we need to get to the throne room.

The group stepped out into the main room of the dungeon.

Sanguine: So quick question.

Twilight: What is it?

Sanguine: Well how are your friends still alive? I thought they weren't immortal.

Twilight: The elements of Harmony keeps them from dying.

Ben: Makes sense well let us hurry to the throne room.

So the group raced back to the top of the stairs.

 _Group B_

Cyber Pony: Commander.

Commander: Report.

Cyber Pony 2: We caught these two ponies outside the side entrance. We brought them to be judged.

Doctor: So you are the cyber pony commander. Well I am the Doctor.

Commander: The Doctor! The Doctor is the prime enemy of the cyber ponies. You shall be deleted. As well as your companion.

Ditzy: Doctor what are we going to do? We need help!

Doctor: Help should be here right about…

There was a large explosion at the door. As the smoke cleared a group of ponies appeared in the shattered doorway.

Doctor now.

Sanguine: Couldn't let you have all the fun.

Ben: Plus you are our ride home. We couldn't let our pilot die could we?

Doctor: Fair enough. Right down to business.

The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the two guards fell to the ground and sparks came off their heads.

Doctor: Now! Why are you doing this? Why are the cyber ponies taking over Canterlot?

Commander: The Cyber ponies will assimilate the ponies to make a home for the cyber ponies.

Doctor: Ah well that is all fine and good but I can't let you take these ponies home.

Commander: And how is the Doctor plan to stop us?

Doctor: Well like this.

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the throne console. Sparks fizzed out of the controls and the.

Commander: Controls circuits are fired. All cybermen are shutting down.

Doctor: That is correct. Now that you have no army, time to get rid of you. Can my visitors give me a hand?

Sanguine: I would love to.

Ben: I will help.

The two alicorns charged an orb of magic. Twilight as well as the other princesses helped and the orb enlarged.

Doctor: Ready?

All: Ready!

Doctor: Now!

The group fired the ball of magic.

Commander: Nooooooooo.

The ball engulfed the cyber man and he disintegrated into nothing. After the magic cleared everyone was happy to see it was over.

Celestia: Thank you Doctor! As well as you three. Who are you?

Sanguine: I am Sanguine Blade the element of knowledge.

Ben: I am Ben Recluse the element of creativity.

Blazer: I am Blue Blazer the element of determination.

Sanguine: Together, we are three of the Elements of the Traveler!

Twilight: My you haven't changed have you three.

Celestia: The elements of the Traveler. Where have you been?

Sanguine: We live in the Everfree Forest. We don't usually show ourselves to the average ponies.

Celestia: Ah now I remember you. We have met many times in the past. I keep forgetting you though.

Doctor: Well I think from their perspective. This is their first time meeting you.

Luna: Oh yes. Traveling with the Doctor can be confusing I assume.

Ditzy: You have no idea.

Sanguine: Well we best get back. See you again in the past I guess.

Twilight: Bye!

The group then returned to the TARDIS and walked inside the door.

Doctor: So, how did you like it?

Sanguine: It was fun!

Ben: Indeed.

Blazer: I think I might stay back next time.

Doctor: Maybe we should hang out more often.

Sanguine: Yes but for now we need to get home.

The TARDIS hummed as it slowly disappeared from the hall way. Then there was a thud as the TARDIS landed outside the castle.

Doctor: There you are. Back at your castle!

Sanguine: Thank you Doctor! Until next time.

The trio walked out the door and into the castle. They arrived in the Throne Room where Blank and Insane were standing over a scared bunny. Sanguine put his hoof to his face and groaned.

Sanguine: Really? We leave for five minutes and we come back to see you trying to eat Fluttershy's pet bunny.

The two looked at the others. They were embarrassed from getting caught and stood up.

Blank Stare: Sorry

Insane Pie: Yes Sorry.

They let the bunny go and it sprinted out of the castle.

Blank: So how was your trip?

Ben: interesting to say the least.

Sanguine: Yes it was quite the adventure. However we need to get back to work getting accommodated to this world. So no eating animals.

Insane: Yes Sanguine.

The group went off to their rooms and fell asleep.


	12. Episode 12 Sanguine Trains

Adventures in Equestria

Episode 12

Sanguine Trains

It had been a week since the Doctor took some of our heroes to the future to help save Equestria. Ever since then, Sanguine knew he needed to work on his magic in his downtime.

Sanguine: Okay let's start with this rod.

Sanguine channeled energy into the rod and it floated in the air.

Sanguine: Perfect! Now something larger.

Sanguine put the rod down and picked up a large crystal statue. It floated in the air for a minute.

Sanguine: now let us see if I can do it.

The statue slowly spun in the air twice then was placed gently back down.

Sanguine: Phew, that was tougher than I expected. At least it worked.

Ben: Hey Sanguine! What are you doing in here?

Sanguine: Training to use less magic than I have in the past.

Ben: Any difference?

Sanguine: Yes I do believe it has improved greatly in terms of control.

Ben: Great. Let me see.

Sanguine: Okay see that statue?

Ben: Yes

Sanguine channeled magic to levitate the statue again. The statue spun twice then was gently placed back in its space.

Ben: Truly incredible. That is an improvement. I am sorry I didn't help with the spell back then.

Sanguine: It is fine. You could've taken over had I needed a break anyway.

Ben: Thanks. Well I am going to go get a snack. You comin?

Sanguine: Sure

The two went and got some bread and butter. They sat in a small room for group dining.

Ben: So. How goes the progress?

Sanguine slightly chocked on his bread.

Sanguine: What do you mean?

Ben: Come on. I know you have been working on a new "Gate" so how far till it is done?

Sanguine: 58% until it is operational. I will not be going back to our world but just to see other worlds similar to this one.

Ben: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Sanguine: Well it is not finished and do you really trust Blank and Insane to not mess around in other dimensions?

Ben: Fair point.

Ben Recluse finished his meal and prepared to leave.

Ben: well when it is done. I am coming with you.

Sanguine: We are all going. After last time I don't trust those two here alone again.

Sanguine: Well see you later.

Sanguine and Ben left the room and Sanguine decided to take a nap after his magic using.


	13. Episode 13 Blazer meets Zecora

Adventures in Equestria

Episode 13

Matthew meets Zecora

It had been a peaceful week since Blue Blazer had seen the future. He had decided today to get some fresh air outside the castle.

Blazer: Man, this place sure is big. I really should see more of this world. This forest is very nice though and seems quiet.

Just then a timber wolf jumped out at Blazer. He threw his back legs into the creature and it hit a tree.

Blazer: Wow, must be a part of my new body. The book did say earth ponies were strong. Now then I should really head back.

Then Blazer smelled something in the air.

Blazer: That is smoke. Someone else must live here.

He followed the trail to a strange hut with a straw roof.

Blazer: Looks like we have a neighbor.

Just then the front door slowly started to open. Blazer hid in a bush to not be spotted.

Zecora: How strange indeed. I thought I had sensed a pony.

She looked at the bush Blazer was hiding in.

Zecora: I am not going to hurt you. Come out and let me see you.

Blazer took in a deep breath and stepped into Zecora's view.

Zecora: You are new. I have never seen a pony so blue.

Blazer: I followed the scent of smoke and…incense. I just happened to arrive here.

Zecora: Would you like some tea my little pony?

Blazer: I guess a glass of tea couldn't hurt.

The two stepped into the mysterious hut. Brews and ingredients for potions were sitting on wooden shelves. A small shelf held some books.

Blazer: I didn't know anyone else lived out here.

Zecora: I didn't know you lived out here either.

Blazer: Well I am Blue Blazer. What is your name?

Zecora: I am Zecora. Pleased to meet you.

Blazer sipped his tea and ate a small piece of bread he had brought with him.

Blazer: So what do you do out here Zecora.

Zecora: I make brews for any ponies who get a flu.

Blazer: Interesting. I will keep that in mind. However I must go. My friends need me.

Zecora: Come back any time.

Blazer left and made his way to the castle. After half an hour, he made it back and went to sleep after his long walk.


	14. Episode 14 Blank and It

Adventures in Equestria

Episode 14

Blank and "It"

Blank was studying the trees of the EverFree when he heard a whisper.

…: You are not from here are you?

Blank: What is this?

…: I need your help.

Blank: Help you how?

…: I need to create something. However I need your body to create it.

Blank: No way am I letting something invisible and something I don't know.

…: If you won't give it to me. I will take it!

A wisp like object shot out of the woods and into the head of Blank. Blank walked back to the lab and collected DNA samples of his friends. Then, he went to a sub room.

Blank: At last, the embodiment of the EverFree shall be created. Now it needs a name. I know I shall call it "Omega EverFree". With these DNA samples of every type of pony, I can begin the process.

Blank then began assembling machines and a special containment device to hold this creation. After working all day the room was filled with machines and monitors.

Blank: Now it needs two things.

Blank levitated a container of a green, black and blue substance and poured it into the containment device for Omega.

Blank: There is water with dark energy of the EverFree. Now all is needed is one last thing.

Then he levitated all the DNA samples. With one strong magic blast the DNA had formed into a small stone like object. Which he put into the vat and sealed tightly.

Blank: Soon Omega will rise. Once that object is imbued with the life energy in the EverFree magic infused water Omega will be born.

Then Blank left the room and locked it shut as he headed to bed. When…

Sanguine: Blank! Where were you all day?

Blank: Oh sorry I must have doing tests on samples from the EverFree. I was probably really caught up so I am heading to bed.

Sanguine: Okay. Good night.

Blank Stare had no memory of what he did down in that lab.

…: As long as I live in him. I can hide away in his subconscious and he will never remember what he has just started. Hahahahahahahahaha….


	15. Episode 15 The Poison Joke Incident

Adventures in Equestria

Episode: 15

The Poison Joke Incident

It was a beautiful day and the group was eating outside.

Sanguine: This place sure is calm. I am starting to miss my old soldier days.

Blazer: It is a lovely place I must say.

Blank: Yes it is a very nice forest.

Ben: I did like the adventure we had.

Insane: It sounded fun. If only we had gotten to go.

Sanguine: I trust you with the castle and you almost eat Fluttershy's pet bunny. So how do you think I would trust you with not fucking with time and space?

Insane: Fair enough.

Ben: These flowers look pretty.

Suddenly the wind kicked up and then the pollen of the flowers landed on them.

Sanguine: Oh god! Looks like this outside meal has been cut short. I am going to clean up.

Ben: As am I

Insane: I do not see the problem. It is just some pollen.

Blank: I think I am going to get cleaned up. I have work to do today and I can't risk contaminating my lab.

So the three went to wash off while Insane sat and continued eating. Later, the group went to bed after a long day of work. Next morning, Sanguine woke up.

Sanguine: Well I feel great!

He tried to speak but nothing came just lip movement.

Sanguine: I think I need a mirror.

Sanguine: "Blast! Where is that damn mirror! I need to see what is wrong" he thought.

He eventually found a full length mirror.

His body was blood red, His Swastika was bent counter clockwise. He tried to gasp but nothing came out except air. His red parts were black instead but luckily his Chrysalis like eyes were still normal.

Sanguine: God Damnit!

He tried to yell but nothing happened. He raced down stairs to check on Ben Recluse. He burst through the door and was shocked. Ben was a mare!

Ben: Eeeeeeeeeeek! Sanguine what are you doing in here?

Ben then stopped and looked all over himself.

Ben: I…am…a mare!

Sanguine tried to explain a theory but nothing came out. He floated a piece of paper over and wrote what he tried to say.

Ben: You think that pollen did this?

Sanguine nodded.

Ben: Well what do you think happened to Blank and Insane?

Sanguine shrugged.

Ben: Well we better go find out.

The two raced into Insane's room.

Insane: Hi guys! What happened to you? Care for a cup of tea?

Sanguine handed a piece of paper to Insane.

Insane: Well that sure is bad is it not? Pollen having changed our appearances, or even personalities. Well your tea is ready shall we have some?

Ben: Insane: You never drink tea. I guess that must be your side effect. That and your choice of words.

Insane: What is wrong with an elegant vocabulary?

Sanguine handed a paper to Ben.

"What is wrong about him being like this? This is a good question."

Ben: I know it is nice he is polite but this is not him. We cannot simply leave him like this.

Sanguine sighed and mouthed "Fine" as the three went to blank's Room.

The three barged in and saw Blank stumbling and sliding. Like his feet were covered in butter.

Blank: What is going on? Why are we so…different?

Sanguine floated a piece of paper over.

Blank: So that stupid plant caused this? Wait…where is Blazer?

Blazer shot into the room.

Blazer: Hi guys. How are you doing? I can't stop moving. My body will not stop moving. So I tried to run it off. I made it from here to PonyVille about ten times. Still nothing has changed.

Blazer was shaking all over. His hooves were so jittery, he could have started levitating.

Sanguine handed the same paper he gave Blank to Blazer.

Blazer: So it's the plant eh? Well I know the recipe but I cannot cook it.

Ben: Why not?

Blazer: it requires steady hooves and I am not quite stable right now. I am going for another sprint. See you later!

Then Blazer vanished in a pattern of blue and red.

Ben: Well Insane and I will go read the recipe and prepare it. You two try and relax. Maybe get a bite from the kitchen.

The stallion and the stallion turned mare trotted off to the library as the other two went to eat.

Sanguine moved along while ben slid down the corridor into the kitchen.

Billy: So let us get a bite to eat.

Sanguine levitated some salads over to the table. Billy was about to eat when his fork slid off his hoof. He resorted to eating with his face rather than continue trying to pick up his fork.

Sanguine ate quietly and tried to keep himself entertained by thinking up old jokes. As he snickered silently he continued to eat.

Ben: Okay, we have the recipe you two. Follow us!

The group followed Ben to a small pool.

Blank: What is the point of a bath?

Ben: It said the recipe was an herbal soak so everyone in!

The group stepped into the pool. Once they dunked below and rose back up, all was normal.

Sanguine: Finally I can speak.

Blank: I can walk normally again.

Insane: I can finally speak however I damn well please again.

Ben: I am not a mare again. So that is good.

Blazer: Finally I can sit still again and read.

Sanguine: Well that is much better. Now we never have to deal with that plant. No one is going out back again.


	16. Episode 16: Whelp we're Fucked I

Episode 16:

Whelp…We're Fucked Part I

It was a beautiful day in the Castle of the Traveler. Sanguine and the group were eating.

Blazer: So. This place seems to be interesting.

Insane: Definitely a new change of pace. A lot less war filled.

Sanguine: Yes, but it sure is still a new adventure.

Blank: Yes, but I wish our original plan could have worked.

Ben: Care to tell them Sanguine?

Sanguine finished eating and stood up.

Sanguine: As of today, our gate has been rebuilt.

Blazer: You were working on that, and never said a fucking thing?

Sanguine: Now where would the fun be in that? I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was working.

Ben: Whelp, shall we take a look at it?

Sanguine nodded and motioned the rest to follow him.

They arrived in a room with a large circular structure at the end of one side.

Blazer: How did we never just stumble upon this?

Sanguine: Did you never lock your doors? Anyway, let's fire her up.

Sanguine pressed a large button on a panel of controls. The gate opened with no strain.

Ben: Let's go through.

The group stood at the entrance side by side. Then, they ducked as a the Doctor jumped in front with his screwdriver and it sealed.

Sanguine: Not again! Why does he always have to screw with our research?

Then a bang erupted! The gate started reopening. Then, they all flew into the gate.

They group toppled out into another room.

Sanguine: Is everyone okay?

Doctor 1: Why did you have to make that thing again?

The group turned and saw a congregation of ponies including another Doctor.

Both Doctors: What?!

To be continued…

(Mainly in Railroads are Magic. However, ending on both sides.)


End file.
